


【双豹】【Erik X T’Challa】夕阳与火

by DeerLulu1945



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 12:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14694030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeerLulu1945/pseuds/DeerLulu1945
Summary: 短篇 R18





	【双豹】【Erik X T’Challa】夕阳与火

1.

“你不为我的离去而伤心吗？”

“不。”

“为什么？”

“人总是会死的。”

梦境中，年轻亲王的脸充满慈爱，他不会再老去了，窗外紫色的星光投射进梦境的房间中，他拍了拍小Erik的肩膀，轻声说：“N’Jadaka，我唯一的儿子，现在的你，还不能来我这里，你还有很多事要做......”

在Erik模糊的梦境中，父亲的声音越来越轻，他似乎隐隐的听到T’Challa的名字，便沉沉的陷入了黑暗之中。

“嗯啊......”Erik痛苦的喘息出声，眼角撕裂的疼痛让他无法适应头顶刺眼的灯光，他挣扎着想起身，却发现身体根本使不上力气。

“别乱动，你才刚痊愈。”耳边响起了小女孩清脆的斥责声。

Erik侧过头，才发现Shuri正站在旁边，她正看着仪器的屏幕，没有理会这个前几天刚刚把瓦坎达搅的天翻地覆的男人。

“呵...你们把我弄活了？”Erik轻笑一声，不屑的语气中带着点嘲讽。

“嘿，你搞清楚，是哥哥让我救了你，这就是你对救命恩人的态度？”

“如果你们不让我死只是为了把我扔进监狱，我劝你们最好别浪费这个力气。”Erik说着，试着动了动手臂，力量似乎有些恢复了，他吸了口气，一翻身从仪器台上坐了起来。

很意外，他身上没有任何束缚，只穿了一条白色的裤子，胸口的刀伤也不见了。

这并不奇怪，瓦坎达有这样的技术，Erik自然没必要多问。

发觉和Erik无法沟通，Shuri叹了口气，戳了一下手腕上的Kimoyo：“哥哥，他已经醒了。”

说完，Shuri看了一眼正坐在仪器台上恢复体力的Erik，无奈的摇摇头，便出去了。

一会儿，轻微还有些急切的脚步声由远及近，一个Erik意料之内，又有些意外的身影出现在他的面前。

从醒过来那一刻起，Erik就知道T’Challa会来找他，只是没想到，他会来的那么快。

此时，T’Challa正穿着日常的黑灰色长袍，脚下一双传统的王室复古拖鞋，看起来似乎比穿着战衣的他有那么点...纤细。

Erik怎么也没想到T’Challa会没有一点防备的出现在他面前，他甚至连个护卫都没有带在身边。

Erik发誓，如果此时他体力足够的话，他甚至可以用他在CIA那里学来的卑鄙手段偷袭这位国王。

可是他什么也没有做，一来是他体力确实不行，二来，这个可恶的堂哥正一脸人畜无害的看着他。

 

“你好些了吗？”T’Challa轻声问道，眼神中是真切的关心。

“我昏迷了多久？”Erik答非所问。

“三天了...”T’Challa说完，似乎欲言又止，默默看了一眼沉默的男人。

该死，又是这个眼神。Erik暗中腹诽，从T’Challa得知他的身份以后，这家伙老是用这种满是愧疚，温柔的眼神看着他，好像自己是被他欠了几百万的债主。

 

“你对我做了什么？”沉默了一会儿，Erik抬了抬使不上力气的手臂，质问T’challa。

国王陛下摇了摇头，轻声说：“当时你的刀口非常深，Shuri用了瓦坎达最先进的技术，可是副作用会消耗你很多体力，不过不用担心，休息一段时间就好了。”

“你就不怕，我再对你的王位做些什么？还是...”Erik盯着T’challa，扬起嘴角，露出有些恶劣的笑容，

“还是打算把我像狗一样锁起来，然后对外展现你的仁慈？”

“不...N’Jadaka...”

“Erik！”Erik高声呵斥打断了T’challa的话，他不想从这个男人的嘴里听到自己的本名。

“E...Erik...”T’challa有些受伤，还是遵循Erik的意愿改了口。

“我不会把你锁起来，也会给你自由，你不用担心，先...休息一段时间吧...”

说完，T’challa还想说些什么，但看Erik一脸冷漠，他只好神色黯然的离开了。

往后的日子果然像T’challa承诺的那样，Erik可以自由的在皇宫里行动，他有一间专门的房间，还有四个照顾他生活起居的仆人。

所有人都对他毕恭毕敬，称呼他为亲王，继承他父亲的姓氏。

这期间，体力逐渐恢复的Erik不是没想过再制造一些混乱，可大家都对他毕恭毕敬，连皇后和Shuri堂妹都没有表现出明显的敌意。

Erik想了好几天，没好意思动手，加上自己现在形单影只，深陷敌军内部，也不好轻举妄动。

T’challa每天都会来看他，虽然Erik总是表现的冷漠，甚至无礼。T’challa还是强行找一些话题和Erik说，大到联合国的近况，小到上一顿饭自己吃了什么。

终于有一天，Erik受不了了，他在T’challa滔滔不绝的时候打断了他：“国王陛下，你到底想怎么样，你该不会还在愚蠢的奢望着我们之间还有什么兄弟情吧？”

T’challa愣了愣，睫毛忽闪着掩盖有些失落的眼神，他牵扯着嘴角尴尬的笑了笑，说：“Erik，回家吧，你是属于瓦坎达的。”

“我现在不就在这儿吗？”

“我想让你留下来。”T’challa渴望的眼神看着堂弟。

“留下来做什么？看着你愚蠢的把自己藏起来享受荣华富贵，而我们的人民却在外忍受疾苦吗？”

“Erik，我们已经决定对外输出经济和资源了......”

“输出经济？”Erik露出嘲讽的笑容，“你该做的，是和兄弟们一起推翻那些殖民者的统治，而不是该死的，好像在施舍着我们的同胞一样！”

“现在不一样了，Erik，世界人民应该做的是联合而不是战争，发起战争的一方也不会有任何的好处，Erik，时代不一样了...”T’challa靠近Erik，据理力争，语气却依然温和。

Erik白了T’challa一眼，刻意拉开距离，他不想闻到国王陛下身上清新好闻的味道，这他妈该死的让他产生了亲切的好感。

他也不想近距离看到T’challa清澈的眼神还有那该死的一直忽闪的长睫毛。

他讨厌T’challa的一切，这个男人，明明是一国之君，身上却没有一点杀戮之气，特别是和他在一起的时候，T’challa温吞的气息几乎从他深色皮肤的每一个毛孔中溢了出来，有意无意的撩拨着Erik。

一国之君不该是这个样子！

Erik有些恼怒的在心中苛责着堂哥，T’challa应该像他之前执行任务时接触的那些边境小国和叛乱分子的首领一样残暴冷血，杀人如麻才能坐稳这个位置，也许还能让他在动手杀他时，更加的心安理得......

Erik甩了甩头发，摸着脖子想让自己从臆想中清醒过来。

“你明知道无法说服我，为什么还要把我留在身边？”Erik稍微放缓了语气。

听到Erik这样问自己，T’challa有些意外，高兴地眼神溢于言表。

“Erik，我不奢求你能理解我，如果你有自己的想法，为什么不留在瓦坎达，你是亲王，也可以参政的。”

这听起来有些诱人，Erik抬起头看着T’challa，不知道这家伙葫芦里卖的什么药。

T’challa继续说道：“长老们都愿意接受你，毕竟你是皇室的血脉，而且我父亲当初对内宣布的是亲王殿下为国捐躯，而你夺王位一事，我也可以对他们说，是你小时候不知道真相，误以为自己被王室抛弃才这么做的...”

“你是疯了还是缺少家庭关爱？”Erik面无表情的看着T’challa。

如果国王陛下救他是为了展现仁慈，这点Erik还可以理解，但现在，T’challa的行为让Erik捉摸不透，他到现在还记得自己当初把他扔下悬崖的情景。

Erik作为睚眦必报的人，T’challa的大度让他怀疑这家伙有什么目的。

“Erik...我无意为我父亲做过的事辩解，但现在，我想尽我所能的补偿你....”

“好啊，那你把王位让给我。”

T’challa有些吃瘪，刚才那股神采奕奕的劲头瞬间蔫了下去，他似乎意识到，Erik真的没那么容易接受自己。

就在T’challa发呆的这一会儿，他没有注意到，Erik正用赤裸裸的眼神盯着自己。

T’challa此时毫无防备，他只穿着平日里的丝质长袍，连战衣的项链也没戴，微微敞开的领口露出里面深色细腻的肌肤。

Erik的喉结不自觉的涌动了一下。他的内心有些复杂。

他恨T’challa吗？这个男人，含着金汤勺出生，拥有他从来不敢奢望的一切。  
可是这又怪他吗？每个人都无法选择自己的出身，即便Erik从不相信命运，却也不得不承认这个事实。

T’challa温柔清澈的气息，是驭血而生的Erik从未感受过的，他始终觉得这份温存不该出现在瓦坎达的君主身上，却不想承认自己正在被T’challa的温柔瓦解掉内心的仇恨。

Erik猛然向前迈了几步，将T’challa逼到床角，正在分神的T’challa没有反应过来，下意识的退了两步后跌坐在床上。

他瞪大了眼睛，有些不解的看着居高临下的堂弟。

“你不是说要补偿我吗？不如现在如何？”Erik的嗓音有些慵懒，他舔了下嘴角，温厚的嘴唇在他坚毅的脸上格外的性感。

Erik睡过很多人，有女的也有男的，火辣的妞让他欲火焚身，强壮的男人让他充满征服欲。

而此时，国王陛下，一国之君，瓦坎达的统治者，黑豹，杀父者之子——T’challa，正毫无防备的坐在他面前的床上，脸的高度正好对着他的老二。

还有什么比征服眼前这个男人更有快感的？

Erik俯下身体，将T’challa禁锢在双臂之间，满是疤痕的皮肤下隐藏的肌肉充满张力。

他肆无忌惮的呼吸着T’challa身上散发的好闻的味道，轻轻勾起嘴角。

“怎么样，国王陛下，就现在，好好的，补偿我。”

 

2.

 

Erik已经不记得上次做爱是什么时候了，他拼命想回忆起那些激情四溢的感觉，可脑海里曾经打过炮的人的身影却越来越模糊。

此时此刻，他的身体，只想侵犯眼前这个男人。

“Erik......”T'challa条件反射的用手挡住堂弟压过来的身体，却被Erik抓住了手掌，贴近唇边，咬住了食指。  
T'challa没想到Erik会提出这个要求，瓦坎达的男性之间会用做爱来展现亲密与忠诚，但也都是关系极为亲密的人才会走到这一步，Erik为什么会这么做呢？难道是想让他展现诚意吗？

T'challa认真的看着Erik的眼睛，想辨认出他是不是在耍自己。

可此时Erik的注意力却全都在国王陛下的食指上，他咬住指尖含在嘴里，轻轻地摩擦舔弄着，时不时加重力气咬一下。

Erik不得不承认，T'challa确实像闻起来那样好吃，他身上有一股独特的雨后青草的味道，让Erik回想起第一次执行任务时，他受了重伤，重度失血昏迷在阿富汗边境的丛林里，那一晚下了一场暴雨，直到清晨他才在那股青草芬芳中醒来，那让他获得了人生中为数不多的宁静。

“Erik，你想要什么？要我的承诺还是权力？”手指被堂弟含在嘴里的温润感让T'challa有些慌张，但他还是尽力保持专属于国王的那份冷静。

听到这句话，Erik停了下来，慵懒的看了一眼国王陛下，笑了。

他只是想做爱而已，太久没发泄过的性欲让他只想发泄在眼前这个男人的身上，可T'challa居然还在拿着国王的架子和他谈判，Erik突然觉得这个男人有趣。

“你和男人做过爱吗？”Erik几乎要贴近T'challa的鼻尖，说话间的呼吸都吐露在对方的脸上。

“没有。”T'challa老实的回答。

的确，T'challa从来都不需要向别人展现忠诚，身边更没有过那么亲密的男性。

“那看来，你的屁股要第一次被人干了。”Erik笑的很邪气，眼神中却满是兴奋，他放肆的隔着长袍摸着T'challa的腰，一直滑向臀部。

“Erik，我是你哥哥！”从来没有人敢这么亵渎自己的身体，T'challa有些慌张，偏偏这个人又是他一心想拉回家来的堂弟，不然T'challa早就一拳挥到对方的脸上了。

“你不是说想要补偿我吗？Brother，你想让我相信你，就自己把衣服脱下来。”Erik说的很直接，起身坐到了床对面的沙发上，他大咧咧的敞开身上的袍子，毫不在意的露出包裹在长裤布料下已经勃起的下体。

T'challa的心跳的很快，他虽然还不能确定堂弟是不是认真的，但作为国王他不能食言，他要证明给Erik看。

他站起身，慢慢走到Erik面前，一个一个解开胸前的扣子。

Erik的食指磨蹭着嘴唇，T'challa慢吞吞的动作让他口干舌燥，一想到那个包裹在黑豹战衣下的身体就要出现在自己的眼前，他便兴奋不已。

长袍已经被脱下来丢在一边，紧接着丝质里衣也被脱下来丢在地毯上，手指滑向长裤的时候，T'challa有些抑制不住体内羞耻的感觉。

发现Erik完全没有让自己停下来的意思，T'challa心一横，闭上眼睛除掉了身上全部的遮蔽物。

褐色健美的肉体完全裸露在空气里，周围安静的甚至能听清T'challa心脏的跳动和Erik喉结蠕动的声音。

Erik虽然是个为达目的不择手段的人，但在做爱的方面他并不喜欢强迫对方，越是强大的对象，他越希望对方顺从，所以T'challa的温顺让他愈发兴奋。

他勾了勾手指，让T'challa靠近自己，男人虽然有些难为情，但还是照做了。

刚一走近，Erik便把赤裸的国王陛下拉进怀里，不由分说的深吻起来。

T'challa因为紧张，浑身的肌肉绷得紧紧的，被Erik抱个满怀的他甚至不知道双手应该放在什么地方。

“嘿，你这像个处男一样的反应是怎么回事？你没被男人上过，也该做过爱吧？”Erik的声音低沉又充满磁性，带着笑意的尾音证明此时的他心情不错。

“我可能没办法像个女人一样。”T'challa话语间带着微微的喘息，他不想表现出自己被Erik吻得上不来气，论格斗他发誓自己绝对不会输给堂弟，但刚才那一吻让他不得不承认Erik真是一个调情的好手。

“那，你舔过男人的老二吗？”Erik摸着T'challa的脖子，强迫他看着自己，然后用手指揉了揉T'challa被吻得湿润的嘴唇。

这张脸还真是漂亮。

瓦坎达的国王，战场上喋血的黑豹，面具下却有着这样一张面容，海平面一般深邃的双眼，羽毛一般细密的睫毛，一直温和淡然的面容此时却难掩慌张羞耻的神色。

Erik此时无比的满足，他摸了摸T'challa湿润的嘴唇，要求男人吮吸他的阴茎。

事到如今，T'challa知道自己没有讨价还价的余地，Erik当着他的面解开自己的裤子，勃起的阴茎便迫不及待的弹了出来。

瓦坎达的男人都有傲人的阳物，Erik也不例外，那家伙大的像战锤的手柄，T'challa一时有些心虚。

“张嘴。”Erik已经没有耐心了，他按着T'challa的头，一手扶着自己硬的不行的老二，在T'challa的嘴唇上磨蹭了几下，便强迫他含了进去。

一股咸腥的味道布满了T'challa的口腔，滚烫的肉棍顶着他的喉咙让他不知所措。

T'challa可以以一敌百对抗恐怖分子，可以制服狂躁的犀牛，可他不会伺候一个男人的阴茎。

“喂，你动一动啊，舌头动一动，对，吸气会不会，舔啊，别用牙咬......”偏偏这时候Erik急不可耐的催促着他，他用赤裸的语言教T'challa该怎么做，一点都不羞耻。

慢慢的，T'challa似乎掌握了点规律，他上下吞吐着嘴里的肉棍，艰难的吞咽着不断流出的津液，可却只能照顾到大家伙的一半。

虽然T'challa的口技青涩的不行，Erik却无比的享受，瓦坎达的国王在给他口交，这个眼神丝毫不掺杂一丝邪气的男人，此时正含着他的老二，还有什么比这更让人满足的事吗？

他忍不住抚摸着T'challa宽厚的肩膀和紧实的手臂，在凸起的锁骨上来回的摩擦，褐色的肌肤又温暖又细腻，Erik已经不满足只干国王陛下的嘴巴了。

他抬起T'challa的下巴，让他吐出嘴里正在吮吸的肉棍，一股津液却抑制不住的涌出男人的嘴巴，Erik奖励似的吻了吻他的唇边。

“你想让我直接在沙发上干你，还是在地板上？看在你是第一次的份上，让你自己选。”Erik捏着T'challa的下巴，还对他眨了下眼。

吞了吞口水，T'challa艰难的说：“去床上不行吗？”

“如你所愿。”

Erik轻松抱起了T'challa，直接把他扔在床上，栖身压了上去。

T'challa虽然骁勇善战，但体格却完全不如自己的堂弟，不着战衣躺在Erik身下的他，居然有些纤细，加上刚才卖力的伺候过Erik的老二，现在的他有些虚脱。

Erik抓着T'challa的大腿，轻松的将它们分开，从膝盖慢慢向前吻着。

“呼........”T'challa深深的吐了一口气，大腿上传来的酥麻感觉让他感觉天旋地转。

他一直想让Erik接受自己，但他怎么也没想到用的是这种方式，他居然在和自己的堂弟做爱，那个前几天还在扬言要杀死他的男人，正和全身赤裸的自己在床上缠绵。

“想什么呢？”Erik轻快的声音从头顶上传来，紧接着，一个又热又湿的巨物顶住了T'challa的股间，那个连国王陛下自己都很少触碰的地方。

“你刚才舔的不错，所以我们好像不需要其他润滑了，不过你得放松点，不然我们都不好受。”

T'challa只是看着Erik的嘴巴一张一合，脑内一片空白，仿佛根本听不懂他在说什么，接下来，一阵撕裂的钝痛慢慢从股间涌了上来，他忍不住呻吟出声。

“嗯啊......”T'challa猛的捂住嘴，这比穿着战衣被子弹扫射过都疼，而且不是单纯的痛，那种自尊和隐私都被剥离的羞耻比单纯的疼痛要强烈几万倍。

“我说了，你放轻松一点！”Erik已经进去了一大半，身下的人却开始不配合的拼命收缩穴口，巨物的一半被卡住也是一件很难受的事，他只好停下挺近的动作。

“嘿，很疼吗？在瀑布上你可不是这个样子。”Erik轻笑了一下，俯下身抱住颤抖的T'challa，这家伙被刀砍腿都面不改色，这会儿却疼的浑身直哆嗦。

因为疼痛和不适，T'challa比刚才柔软了许多，Erik很满意，已经占有对方的满足感让Erik安抚似的吻了吻身下的男人。

“你...自己...试试...不就知道了...”好容易平复了喘息，T'challa狠狠从嘴里挤出一句话。

“你的屁股好像不是这么说的，你看你把我夹得多紧。”Erik越来越不正经，假装挺近了两下，T'challa的身体便诚实的做出了反应。

T'challa很痛苦，他不知道自己的身体这么敏感，Erik让他知道了做爱也是一件会失控的事。

让T'challa适应自己是个很费耐心的活儿，Erik有些不耐烦了，行动派的他决定让堂哥在自己的床技下适应自己，毕竟从进入T'challa身体的那一刻，他就决定这事儿他以后绝对还要多来几次。

他双手抓住T'challa的腰，几乎用着蛮力干起男人的屁股，根本不给他一丝喘息的机会，T'challa的后穴几乎被Erik硬生生的顶开，还没等缩回去就被巨物填满然后猛烈的冲撞起来。

T'challa狠狠捂住嘴巴，他不能让外面的卫兵听见自己呻吟的声音，他浑身的肌肉因为隐忍显得线条分明，胸前的两颗乳粒都挺了起来。

整个下体完全被打开，毫无私密可言的被自己的弟弟侵犯着。

羞耻又...有些舒服...？

不知什么时候开始，T'challa已经抱住了Erik，任由他把自己压在床上，双腿大开的狠操着。

“嗯...嗯...N'jadaka......”T'challa呻吟着，柔软的喊了一声堂弟的名字，这一次，Erik没有纠正他，而是卖了力的将他干出了高潮。

Erik突然觉得，有个堂哥好像也挺不错的。

 

太阳慢慢落下山去，夕阳的余晖从窗外照射进来，Erik打发走了门外的卫兵和仆人，和T'challa在床上抱在一起。

Erik不是个喜欢事后温存的人，但这会儿，他很想和堂哥就这么躺一会儿。

从很小的时候开始Erik就没有亲人了，除了和炮友做爱，他从没有和任何人亲密过，虽然他刚刚和怀里的男人激情四溢了一番，但现在的感觉却让他特别温暖，平静，也许是T'challa身上有他喜欢的味道吧。

“怎么样，决定留下来了？”沉默了一会儿，T'challa先打破了宁静。

“嗯...我不知道，除非，你再让我搞几次。”Erik搂着T'challa的肩膀，让他的头靠着自己的胸口，这个姿势很暧昧，一点都想象不出两人曾经杀个你死我活。

“Erik，我是你哥哥。”T'challa说着责备的话，却丝毫听不出生气的意思。  
“哼...”Erik不屑的哼了一声，又换了个话题。

“对了，你那个妞怎么办？”Erik又想起那天把他揍得有点招架不住的姑娘。

“你说Nakia...她还是决定要离开瓦坎达...”黑暗中，T'challa的声音有点失落。

“哦，是吗，那真是可惜了，那妞不错。”Erik说着，手却还是不老实的摸着T'challa的胸口。

除去两个人都赤身裸体的躺在床上，而T'challa的屁股里还夹着Erik的精液以外，现在的二人仿佛真的像一对兄弟一般在闲谈。

操过堂哥的屁股以后，Erik突然觉得他当初好像选错了和国王陛下挑战的方式。

留在瓦坎达，好像确实是个不错的选择。

他可以实现父亲的夙愿，也可以一展自己的拳脚，还有个不错的小东西等着他慢慢开发。

“让我留下也不是不行...”Erik一边慢条斯理的说着，一边抚摸着T'challa下巴上的胡渣。

“让我当国王怎么样？”

“这个位置你就不用想了，皇后倒是可以考虑你一下。”T'challa不自觉的开了个玩笑，自己却忍不住先笑了。

Erik这才发现，原来T'challa笑起来这么可爱，勾起的嘴角会不自觉的露出两颗门牙，像个做坏事得逞的小猫。

“什么样的皇后能把你插得嗷嗷叫？”Erik说着，把手伸向T'challa的下体，那里还残留着他占有他的证明。

Erik觉得他可以趁着天黑前再和堂哥来一发，毕竟他已经很久没有做爱了。

——父亲，瓦坎达的夕阳真的很美。

-全文完


End file.
